Cerulean Palace
by Scherzo Barouque
Summary: She sniffed the stain tentatively, throat tightening at the scent of fresh blood.[Rima x Shiki] Rewriting in progress.
1. Prologue

**Cerulean Palace**

**Prologue**

x.

For as long as he could remember, she'd always bested him when it came down to one thing – aerobics.

Shiki grumbled. Hey, it wasn't _his _fault that males were stereotypically less flexible than females.

But then again, he wasn't exactly a stereotypical male, was he?

…And it didn't help, that Rima loved to lord the fact over him. Well, could you blame her? It was probably the only thing she was _better _at. Besides acting like a brat, he added to himself mentally.

x.

For as long as he could remember, she had an alter ego called Rika. Or so she claimed.

There were times, instances, where Rika would come out and become the warm and bubbly and chatty person that Rima never was. Rima was nonchalant, was sarcastic.

Shiki knew that Rima liked neither her name nor her personality. But he calls her Rima because it's her name.

x.

For as long as he could remember, she was an avid fan of indulgence – like chocolates. It was one of the main reasons she'd bothered to work in the modeling industry.

Her fans would send packages from nearby and overseas, gifts of jewelry and silver trinkets and Belgium truffles. She would accept the presents gracefully like the lady she was wont to present herself as.

But Shiki knows that when she arrives back at the dorm, she would immediately throw off her coat, not caring where it had landed, and rip off the exquisite wrapping paper to the treasure.

And he doesn't mind, anyway, because he always manages to get better gifts.

x.

For as long as he could remember, Rima was obsessed with extreme sports.

She was a vampire, so the thought of sustaining injuries did not bother her much – well, not enough to deter her from trying to surf in the sky with only a glider to support her. And Shiki knew that she was not dazed enough to slip off the bars.

Still, he watches her with a half-alert expression and a hawk eye, in case she lets go.

x.

For as long as he could remember, both of them were forced to take ballroom dancing lessons together.

It didn't help that their mothers – best friends – were both frightfully romantic, and had regular delusions of a child with messy chestnut hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. It didn't help that he's once overheard them arranging things for the future that involved the both of them.

But when he captures her pale fingers beneath his darker ones and her azure eyes lose themselves in his, when he slips an arm around her waist and feels the warmth of her body pressed up against his, he thanks the two hags for being meddlesome in the back of his mind. He concentrates on guiding the suddenly frail person over the polished marble floor. There is a barely noticeable flush on Rima's cheeks and Shiki forces himself to belief that it's just a play of light.

x.

For three months, they have been attending the Cross Academy's Night Class. Shiki is unwilling to admit that he's afraid – afraid that Kaname Kuran would steal Rima's attention from him.

Rima refuses to acknowledge the sudden twinge in her chest when she spots him chatting casually to Ruka, because three months ago, it had only been her that would talk to him without formalities. And she couldn't deny that Ruka was so much more talented and beautiful than she could ever be.

x.

End. Prologue

Leave a comment?


	2. Chapter 1: Habits

**Cerulean Palace**

**Chapter One: Habits**

**.x**

Rima glided across the glassy surface of the rink without a thought, hands shoved into the recesses of her pockets. She did an absentminded twirl accompanied by a high leap, aware that a certain someone was sulking back at the dorm.

Shiki was down with the flu.

She snorted to herself. Of all the _ludicrous_ things that could have happened, it had to be Shiki catching a fever.

Worst of all, it didn't even make _sense_. He was a vampire, wasn't he?

Her skates skidded to a stop at the side of the rink. She was going back.

.x

Life sucked.

Those two words resounded in Shiki's head as he attempted to bury himself further into his blankets. He was shivering; cheeks flushed red, thanks to the plaguing illness.

_Geesh_, he thought miserably as he tossed and turned, _how do humans put up with this?_

A familiar dry voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oiii, Shiki. What are you doing?"

He peeked out from under a pillow, bemused. Wasn't she supposed to be out skating?

He decided not to push it further, and buried his face into the cushions again.

"Contemplating the mysteries of the vampire immune system."

He sounded nasal, Rima noted with a raised eyebrow. She strode over to the bed and leaned over the mop of chestnut hair, tugging gently at the strands so that the male was facing her. Shiki fixed his gaze on her sleepily.

"Mnrghh…Rimaaa….why do you look like cheese?"

Mentioned girl sighed in exasperation and scratched her head.

This was going to be a long day.

.x

"…"

"Open your mouth, Shiki."

"…"

"Open it, already!" Rima was starting to feel impatient. She was holding a spoonful of brewed Chinese herbal medicine – supposedly the only kind of cure for vampire illnesses.

Downside was, it smelled putrid (Rima fought the bile down her throat) and probably tasted much, much worse.

Hey, the thick liquid was _brown_.

Shiki shuddered. No, no, no – He was not going to swallow it, he was not going to _come near it_ –

"**Shiki.**"

He hastily pinched his nose and closed his lips over the nausea-inducing poison, swallowing the solution in one gulp. Bad decision. He choked at the bitter taste that burned his throat and his tongue.

"Wa…water…." He gasped out to the bemused blonde. Rima handed him the glass from his bedside table and watch him gulp down its contents.

Shiki sighed loudly in relief, dropping the glass onto the carpeted floor. He threw himself over his pillows once more.

……

That was something he never wished to try – ever again.

"You'll have to take it for two more times, you know," Rima piped up suddenly.

Shiki's eyes bulged.

And there was only one word going through his head at that moment.

_Shit._

.x

To his disbelief, he made it through the entire ordeal without spitting out any medicine, and had his fever completely cured by the end of the night.

"I knew you could do it," Rima gave him a rare, gentle smile that had him scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and turning his head away from her in embarrassment.

He had it bad.

"You have it bad," Takuma commented cheerfully after she'd left. Shiki grumbled at his sudden appearance.

"Ah, shaddup."

A tense silence.

"How can you say that, when it's so obvious that you're smitten?"

That was Aido, leaning on the doorframe with a smug look on his face.

Shiki made a mental note to sic Ruka on him later.

_I know I'm smitten, damn it. Don't need you guys to tell me that._

.x

The news of the vampire's illness mysteriously spread through the entire Day Class.

(He was already cured, but this part was not disclosed for some odd reason.)

This, of course, meant hell for Shiki.

"Shiki-sempai!!" – shove – "Here's some – grunt – chicken soup!!" – spill – "Ahh!!!"

"Shiiiiki-sempaiii!! Eeee! Are you feeling better – Hey!! Don't push!!!"

"Shiki-sempai..." That was the female student councilor, trying to stop the aggressive crowd.

…And on and on it went.

The chestnut-haired male ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. Standing beside him, Rima grabbed him by his jacket sleeve and pulled him through the crowd of gibbering girls.

A gasp – "She's stealing Shiki-senpai!!" – followed by numerous glances back and forth. Then –

"GET THEM!!!!!"

.x

Under normal circumstances, Rima could've taken down on all those animals by herself. Unfortunately for her, this was Cross Academy's Day Class-that-wasn't-supposed-to-find-out-about-vampires.

And if she couldn't use any attacks, then escape was the only option.

"Mou….Hurry up, Shiki!!!" She yelled over the battle cries. The crowd was advancing on them, and they'd be in hot turkey soup if they didn't hurry.

Shiki grumbled in annoyance and narrowed his eyes.

He pulled Rima around the corner and leapt up the stone walls with ease, literally dragging her up with him. They watched as the herd of fangirls tramped past below them, and let out simultaneous breaths in relief.

.x

There was a momentous silence.

Rima started sulking. Really, did Shiki have to pull her that hard? She'd scraped her knees and her elbows on the hard granite surface thanks to his less-than-gentle treatment.

He was never _that_ rough to Ruka.

Rima winced. Nope, she was not _jealous_ –

"Well, looks like we'll have to stay here for a while," muttered Shiki out of the blue, laying his textbooks on the ground. Rima remained silent.

_That_ captured his attention.

She wasn't the one to keep quiet.

"…Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, waiting for some sort of reaction, and frowned when none came. "Oi. Rima."

"I'm fine…let's go." was the petulant reply.

She stood up swiftly and headed for the edge of the flat roof.

Shiki stopped her, snatching her wrist and pinned her to the cold concrete ground. And Rima remained expressionless, despite their compromising position (after hanging out with him for the past decade or so, she was used to his 'surprise' antics). It was the same every time – he'd force her body on the floor, straddling her legs and pinning both her arms to prevent her from struggling, whenever he wanted an answer. And he'd stare at her for hours on end until he received what he wanted.

"Rima," he growled, "Tell me what's wrong."

She was used to this.

.x

**Chapter one: Habits : End.**

…No, obviously Rima will not tell. And Sakura Perfume apologizes if you don't like the speed of this fic.

_Leave a comment?_


	3. Chapter 2: Manifestations

**Cerulean Palace**

**Chapter Two: Manifestations**

.x

"Shiki. Toya. You're late." That was the Night Class instructor sending a reprimanding look in their direction, before turning back to the chalkboard. The pair strode to their seats (in between Aido and Ruka, of all people), aware of the curious eyes on them.

The lesson resumed.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_In the mid 1800s, the prominent Vampire Empress Sakamoto, a pureblood, ordered her armies to attack the smaller vampire colonies_…"

Her cheek pressed against her knuckles, Rima fiddled with her pen, rolling it between her forefinger and thumb. It was a distraction, albeit small, but it was enough to keep her from yawning aloud. Aido was tapping his polished sepia shoes on the floor.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

How they detested history.

There was no real point in learning about prominent vampires from the past. Why bother, when they were living in the present with Kuran Kaname?

That was Aido and Rima's esteemed opinions. But they let their ears soak in the teacher's monotonous drone anyway, because their parents would be sorely disappointed (read: dole out cruel and unusual punishment) if they failed any one of their tests.

Rima twirled the pen around, dropping it as she felt Aido nudge her from her right. She tilted her head sideways with a questioning look.

He passed her a scrap of paper.

_What happened to you two before class???_ It read.

Rima crumpled up the sheet of paper and flicked the (slightly sorrowful) person a sub-zero glance that said: _Nunna your business_, and resumed to playing with her pen.

Aido pouted.

Rima - her blonde pigtails, doll face and all - could be such a bitch.

He faintly wondered how Shiki put up with her for so many years. But when class ended and he rushed to ask the chestnut-haired male in the Moon Dormitory, all he got was a rude shove to his chest ("Move it. I wan' my sleep.").

Rima and Shiki were made for each other, Aido decided afterwards as he slipped underneath his plush comforters.

A match made in Hell-for-Aido.

.x

There was something between them that was there a long time ago, before Cross Academy and Kuran Kaname and the student councilors. It manifested itself through time, and come hell or high water, it would not stop growing.

Seiren was the silent and introverted one of the group, but that didn't mean she was blind, or deaf.

Some of the hints of _that something _between Rima and Shiki were as blindingly obvious as Kuran-sama's presence in this academy.

Others were subtle - and if one wasn't observant enough, one would miss the way Shiki would caress Rima with his eyes when he thought that no one was looking. Or the fact that Rima rarely smiled, and only did so to him. And if Seiren wasn't the actions-over-words person, she might've taken Shiki playfully ruffling Rima's blonde tresses as a sign of platonic fondness rather than affection.

Rima was a cute girl, albeit a bit blunt at times.

If Seiren said that in front of everyone, Kain would shrug in agreement and shove his hands into his pockets. Aido would protest vehemently. Ruka would roll her eyes at Aido's antics and would smile, though it'd probably be hard for Seiren to tell if she was smiling at her straightforward description or at 'That Moron Hanabusa'.

Kuran-sama would look up momentarily from whatever book he was poring into, before looking down again. And…Ichijo would…well, his smile would probably widen and he'd start rambling about some of Rima's famous, blunt quotes. Rima would turn a little red and tell the gleeful Vice-head of the dorm to 'shut the fish up', before sending a reproachful look in her direction.

And Shiki Senri would let out a snort, mumble something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Whatever', but his eyes would remain fixated on Rima's blonde head bobbing in front of him.

Some hints were subtle, some were strong, but Seiren caught them all.

.x

Times like these call for her piano.

Rima was irritated. She was feeling nausea from all the questions from Ruka about small factors, like why her hair was slightly disheveled this morning, her pigtails hanging off-the-spot. Why was there dirt on her skirt? And why were her knees and elbows scraped? Why were there some runs in her black socks?

Why was she trying to avoid Shiki, whom she usually hung around with?

Good heavens, Ruka had exclaimed loudly, _in front of Kaname-sama_. Did Shiki tried to _rape _you?

She promptly turned bright red and ran for her room, trying to ignore the commotion she left behind. No, Shiki didn't try to rape me, was the unvoiced answer that no one heard anyway.

Ruka was such a melodramatic.

Rima unbuttoned her blazer and threw it over her shoulder carelessly, heading for the ornate instrument in the center of the room. Her piano was a glossy white beauty that had cost her (parents) a hefty sum. And the price was worth it.

She sat down on the leather bench and placed her fingers upon the keys, unlocking the unearthly, resplendent melodies.

.x

Besides being a frequent model for countless internationally famous brand names (amongst humans), Rima was also a famous pianist (amongst vampires).

Chopin, Mozart…the pieces they produced were beautiful, Rima had to admit. Exquisite, even.

But they were _too human_.

First and foremost, Rima was a vampire. She was proud of her blood and her lineage and there had to be some way to express that pride, besides sucking the brains out of an innocent bystander.

And playing _human_ music didn't seem to be the right way to do that.

That was what distinguished her from every other pianist in the world of night – the way her fingers slid across the keys gracefully, tapping each note with precision and varying tones, and the song would flow out chillingly because this was Rima playing the song – this was Rima's song, the song of the night.

Her elbows moved to the ethereal rhythm of the music flowing up and down and up and down – didn't that remind her of crimson blood slick on a man's neck, or the wail of a pierced newborn lying in a dark alley? Didn't the chilling chords remind her of a carnation wilting between her fingertips, and dewdrops on a sprig of spring rosemary forming into delicate icicles?

Yes. Because this was the famed song of the night that could've been considered the Vampire's anthem. This was a melody carried in every vampire's heart that they'd memorized since they were silent or wailing in their mother's arms. The tangy, copper and mesmerizing taste of blood sweet in their mouth, the thick aura of bloodlust, the eerie glow of moonbeams shining on these elite beings – all were phrases of Rima's song.

So when Rima started to play the glossy, white piano that she was _proud _of, everyone in the dormitory listened intently. Kaname lifted his head from his report and let the aching chords familiarize themselves with him.

And in his dreams, Shiki had vivid images of a girl in blonde pigtails standing across a plateau of bloody, frozen corpses.

.x

Chapter two: Manifestations: End.

Hope ya'll enjoyed.

**Leave a comment?**


	4. Chapter 3: Locks of Trouble

**Cerulean Palace**

**Chapter Three: Locks of Trouble**

.x

The Night Class, blood-sucking entities and all, was fascinating to Cross Yuki.

There was the pureblood Kuran Kaname, a vampire amongst vampires. He was an individualist, a pacifist and a leader that saved her life when she was five. He was charming, handsome, warm, caring – Yuki could go on and on about Kaname-senpai, simply because he was _that _wonderful, but she guessed she'd better stop herself for the moment.

Then there were his right arms, cousins Akatsuki Kain and Aido Hanabusa. Yuki was a bit wary of Aido-senpai, because he was the first person to taste her blood (by force). He had a whimsical nature and acted spoiled more than half of the time, but he was first and foremost a powerful aristocrat, along with his dozy cousin Akatsuki.

Practically everyone in the Night Class was a vampire aristocrat. Ordinary vampires were attractive, charming and intelligent, sure, but only to a certain extent.

Aristocrats were elites.

Maybe that explained Shiki-senpai and Ichijo-senpai's seemingly natural magnetism that drew male and female alike. Maybe that explained Soen-senpai's elegant and refined ways, and the way she held herself with grace no matter where she was.

And maybe that explained Toya-senpai's…well, Toya-senpai just had that special air about her. It made people want to shrink back, intimidated, and yet there was something that drew them towards the beautiful female, with her piercing blue eyes, striking blonde hair and delicate and well-proportioned physique. She commanded attention everywhere she went – and not just because of fellow supermodel Shiki-senpai towering behind her.

It was…the air of a _special_ aristocrat, Yuki decided, pumping a fist into her palm.

And of course, she did not realize that she had spoken those words aloud.

"So a mealworm has an air of a special aristocrat, Miss Cross?"

Yuki shrunk back from the sarcasm dripping thickly from her biology instructor's words, and from the raised eyebrows and sniggers that the other students gave her. Behind her, she could hear Zero muttering 'Idiot'.

"Detention, Miss Cross."

Her fate for tonight was ultimately sealed.

Yuki groaned.

.x

"Ichijo Takuma!"

Big, big smile. "Here!"

"Kuran Kaname!"

Sub-zero glance. "Here."

"Shiki Senri!"

Yawn. "Here…."

"Soen Ruka!"

Hair toss. "Here!"

"Toya Rima!"

Bored expression. "Heeere…."

You guessed it; it was Phys. Ed class, headed by the most un-biased night class instructor in the school (he wasn't even polite to Kaname).

"I want all of you punks to run around the track twenty times! Now go!"

Rima faintly wondered if he had some sort of blood tie to Kiryu Zero, before taking off.

Vampires were fit and inhumanely strong, but they had their limits too. By her seventeenth round, Rima was beginning to pant and the ribbons that strung up her pigtails were starting to loosen. She stared enviously at the dark-haired pureblood in the distance, who was presumably completing his last round.

_Lucky biatch._

Nevertheless, she was in the lead, with Aido and Ruka at tearing at her heels. She snuck a glance behind at the quarrelling duo.

"I-I'm gonna beat you, you just…wait!!" Aido huffed out, sprinting forward slightly. Ruka narrowed her eyes into angry slits.

"Not – a – chance!" and she overtook the male a little.

"Why you…"

Rima turned her focus back to running, knowing that their battle would never end.

A sudden, huge and cliché gust of wind blew past the entire Night Class, causing their hair (and for some, their black Night Class® gym shirts) to fly up in the air. Ruka and Aido had predictably predicted this cliché plot device, and therefore had slathered on entire cans of hair styling foam onto their silky, luxurious hair® and wore their most fitting shirts just before the class started.

Hey, they didn't need distractions from their competition.

Rima stared miserably at the bickering duo that was now in front of her, their hair mysteriously still in place.

She, however, was a different story. Her black Night Class® shorts were tugging her away from her jogging course (didn't that remind her of the cavemen in a novel she stayed up reading the day before, that dragged their wives around by their hair?), and loose golden strands were flying all over her head, threatening to blind her and choke her -

What happened to her ribbons?!

She came to a standstill and turned around, absently noting that the other vampires – Akatsuki not included, since his silver-blonde locks were gelled – were also having hair troubles.

Shiki's nice, chestnut hair was also unaffected, since it was always in a messy state anyway, Rima thought. His shirt was riding up his stomach, giving her a nice view of –

She slapped herself mentally, screaming curses in her head (all self-directed).

This wasn't the first time this had happened, without her sanity's consent.

_Hello, Rima? You're supposed to be looking for your ribbons, not ogling at someone's exposed muscles, _her mind sneered sarcastically.

(Seiren noticed Rima's strange expression and smiled knowingly to herself.)

Shiki seemed to be running faster, and was…calling her name? Rima blinked and resisted the urge to rub her eyes.

"Rima!!" He was yelling now, waving two black things above him, "Yours!"

Oh.

Her ribbons.

.x

Let's fast-forward to the gym.

"Hahahaha!!!" Aido doubled over in laughter, still high over his 'victory' with regards to a sulking Ruka. "Look at your _hair_!"

Wrong move.

Rima fumed and kicked the cackling male's spinal cord with all the strength she could muster. He was slammed onto the polished wooden floor head-first, and with a faint 'oof', he died a virgin and single with Rima's track shoes pressed onto his back.

No, really.

Akatsuki rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he examined his unconscious roommate's pulse, turning the body to face the ceiling. "He's not dead yet. Surprisingly."

Rima's brow twitched. Still breathing, eh…?

She gracefully leapt on top of a tower of gym mattresses, and dived forward, aiming for Aido's half-dead body. Or, to be more precise, his…

CRUNCH.

She smiled in satisfaction at the ear-splitting sound, while Ruka clapped her hands in admiration.

Aido's eyes flew open instinctively and he screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The poor guy.

.x

PE class promptly ended, with Aido's limp, weeping and cursing form dragged over to the school clinic by a disgruntled Akatsuki. The rest returned to their dorm rooms, minds replaying the scene with amusement.

Rima, however, was not so amused at the current state of her hair. She dove under the shower head and scrubbed her head with shampoo and conditioner, trying to detangle the mess.

This did help to a large extent, true, but the fact was that her hair was still messy.

The female vampire turned off the shower tap and dried herself with a towel, stepping out of the tub. She donned on her black silk pyjamas while raking a comb through the fluttering strands of hair, until she was finally satisfied and convinced that her head did not look like a bird's nest.

She inspected herself in the mirror carefully for one last time, before stepping out of her bathroom - to find a pyjama-clad Shiki lying on _her _bed with a book covering his face.

She walked across the carpeted floor, and snatched the book obscuring his facial features.

"Shiiiiki. Wake up."

Grunt.

He was pretending to be asleep.

"Get up."

Grunt. Toss.

Eyebrow twitch. "I said **get up**, damn it!"

"…But Aido kicked me out."

Bigger eyebrow twitch. "And you are here _because_…?"

"…No one else would take me in."

Gritted teeth. "And - why - is - that - so?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! Besides, you're the only person who doesn't share a room with anyone."

Rima sighed in exasperation and defeat, before pushing the male off _her_ bed. He landed on the floor with a muffled 'ow'.

Hey, her bed, not his.

She snuggled up against her pillow.

.x

Nevertheless, Shiki climbed back onto the bouncy mattress and lied down beside Rima. She felt the sudden extra weight on the bed and turned her body to glare hostilely at the intruder.

"It's a king-sized bed," he yawned, hoisting his head onto his arm. "And it's not like we've never shared a bed before."

Rima took the momentous silence to contemplate. Well, that was true. They had sleepovers at each others' houses since they were kids. But still –

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, I don't care anymore," she grumbled, burying herself into her blankets and stealing away all the pillows before Shiki could react. She smirked to herself and closed her eyes.

The lamps switched themselves off.

.x

Her feeling of victory dissipated a moment later, when Shiki clambered over to her side and snatched away two of her pillows.

Rima's eyes opened and narrowed into slits. "Give them back."

"No."

And a staring competition commenced.

Shiki's head was resting on the two pillows and he stared unblinkingly at an infuriated Rima. Before he knew it, the two pillows at his side were gone.

He blinked rapidly and looked up at the blonde – who was clutching all six pillows in a death grip, her tongue sticking out at him.

"Nyeh."

_Why you little…_

.x

Shiki lunged forward, struggling with the monstrous grip on the plushy cushions. No luck. Rima was set on keeping her bed's belongings.

"Mmph – Stop it, Shiki!!"

"Give it back."

"No!"

A tense silence formed between the two of them as they eyed each other menacingly.

An ingenious idea suddenly popped into Shiki's head. He prepped his hands, cracking his knuckles and flexing his wrists, an animalistic gleam appearing in his eyes.

Rima looked on warily.

"You're ticklish, aren't you?" The chestnut-haired male broke the silence casually, catching her off-guard, and started to attack her stomach.

She shrieked in surprise and jerked away from his torturous, excruciating hands.

"AHH!! Shiki! S-stop it!!" She gasped out between fits of uncontrollable giggles, starting to struggle against his hold. He was towering over her now, a maniacal grin plastered on his face as his fingers crawled over her neck.

Finally, he stopped, taking the chance to grab _all_ of the pillows while Rima panted in exhaustion. Her face was flushed and her breath ragged, unruly hair adorning her head. She gave the triumphant male the sulkiest look she could muster.

"I hate you."

_No, you don't_, was his unvoiced remark, but he let his raised eyebrow do the communicating.

That morning, one slept soundly with six pillows while another slept fitfully with a blanket.

.x

**Chapter three: Locks of Trouble: End.**

I just have this idea that the Night Class would look totally hot in black PE shorts and shirts. And Rima would look so cute in them.

And if the tone of my fic seems lighter lately, well…I guess that can't be helped. x Lemme try to sober up a little, and I guarantee the gloom and doom'll be back. melodramatic Yeahh. I'm still high on sugar.

-Sakura Perfume

**Leave a comment?**


	5. Chapter 4: Palace Fan

**Cerulean Palace**

**Chapter Four: Palace Fan**

.x

Kuran Kaname, escorted by the members of the Night Class, strode down the brick pathway. The sky was fading to an obsidian black hue, silvery wisps of clouds parting and revealing a full moon.

It was the annual Lunar New Year festival.

Everyone was dressed up in their traditional Chinese costumes. Kaname had donned on a Tang-zhuang of black silk, brocaded with silver dragons – a symbol of aristocracy and elegance. There was an unspoken rule that no one was to copy his outfit.

(Not that anyone dared to, anyway – they would be stared down by Seiren.)

Therefore, as much as Shiki liked black and silver dragons, he picked out something different. He fingered the stiff newness of the rich crimson silk and the taut golden threads that splayed vibrant dragon embroidery across his chest, faintly wondering if he looked too gaudy or flashy.

When Ichijo appeared at the gate clad extravagantly in brilliant magenta, however, he rubbed his eyes in an incredulous manner and took back his previous thoughts. _Me, flashy?_

_Look at_ him_, you dumbasses._

"Night Class!" Ichijo waved cheerily, hollering over the deafening shrieks of the Day Class students. "Hurry up!"

Kaname nodded in assent, stepping into a carriage waiting in line. Ichijo, Seiren and Kain followed him inside, shutting the door before anyone else could utter a word of protest.

"Oi!!" Aido cried out angrily, waving a fist in the air, "Akatsuki! Don't think you're getting away with this!!"

"Damn right, he won't…" Ruka muttered darkly under her breath, causing a few frantic hand gestures from one of the remaining vampires. Rima leapt up the steps leading to the second carriage, waiting for another three people to follow - namely a disgruntled Aido and Ruka, and Shiki.

"You look flamboyant," She remarked dryly, as Shiki climbed on after the two. He grunted and gave a self-conscious tug at the edge of his red jacket.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing," Aido pouted, drawing everyone's attention from the male supermodel.

Silence.

The carriage started to move.

"Not as bad as assistant dorm leader," Rima declared, after completely soaking in his attire. Aido was clad in a brilliant golden tang-zhuang, with lotus flowers of a lighter shade brocaded onto the expensive silk. The edges of his sleeves and pants were adorned with Chinese characters that stood for 'longevity'.

_Majestic_, Rima thought absently. It suited Aido completely. And sitting next to Ruka, who was wearing a knee-length halter Qipao of midnight blue, they looked like…

Well, they looked like a couple, she concluded with a note of surprise.

A couple that was currently bantering.

Ruka snorted, fiddling with a ringlet of hair that strayed from her elegant hairdo. "You are one effeminate fag, Aido."

An indignant protest. "Hey!"

"Both of you, shut up," Shiki yawned, earning simultaneous glares from the two.

The ride continued.

.x

The bustling streets were dimly illuminated by red velvet lanterns hanging overhead, welcoming the nocturnal creatures to celebrate the festival.

"Welcome, welcome, Rima-Daxiaojie!" An over-enthusiastic Chinese vampire greeted Rima, keeling his head to the floor. She bowed back politely in reply and headed towards where Kaname and the rest were gathering.

"Kain!" she could hear Ruka hissing into the vampire's ear. "What is with all these people?!"

Her only response was a shrug.

Rima glanced around them, eyes settling on a few extravagant articles of clothing, before moving on. There were a lot of Asian vampires gathered here – Chinese, to be specific, chattering excitedly and complimenting each others' Qipaos, and occasionally glancing curiously in their direction. She self-consciously touched her blonde hair, which stood out clearly amongst a sea of black heads.

Aido, however, was reveling and relishing in the attention.

He ran a hand suavely through his light-coloured hair, drawing a few vampire females closer to him. Waving goodbye to a sweatdropping Kain, he strode off to a stall in the distance, the mentioned female vampires following him like moths drawn to a flame.

"Hanabusa…" Kain muttered exasperatedly, standing next to a pillar with his hands behind his head. Even from the distance, he could hear the girls squealing.

"For a noble – an aristocrat like him to be fooling around with commoners – it is an insult to all of us," Ruka scoffed, and Rima had a faint suspicion that it wasn't because she thought Aido's actions were moronic.

She shook off the heavy feeling and strutted over to a dozing Shiki, knocking him on the head.

"Shiki."

He graced her with an open eyelid. "What?"

"Asakura said she wanted to meet us at ten for our photo shoot, so wake up, you lazy oaf. It's almost time."

Shiki heaved a sigh, before standing up and following Rima to the studio across the street.

.x

"Turn your head a little to the left…just a little bit more – Yes! Good…" Several flashbulbs went off and the photographer stood up, clapping his hands. "Thank you, Rima, Shiki. You may leave now."

Rima nodded at the tall man behind the camera and motioned for Shiki to follow her out of the studio.

Commercial modeling was a tedious job, what with satisfying the clients and all, but Shiki and Rima enjoyed it. The photographers were bossy, needing every photogenic demand of theirs to be fulfilled. The stylists, make-up artists and wardrobe coordinators were all excruciatingly fussy about minuscule details – Rima and Shiki had to look prefect and flawless, even though they were already gorgeous enough. Then their agent, Asakura Yui, was a workaholic and screeched at them if they were even a nanosecond late for any of their jobs.

Still, Rima loved the glamour of the modeling world, and she knew it was the same for Shiki.

All the fuss they put up with was worth it, because to see billboard advertisements and magazine pages starring you aroused a proud feeling inside. (To see humans and vampires whispering in awe to each other when they see you two striding up and down the streets stirred something within you – a 'look, I'm Toya Rima and he's Shiki Senri and bask in our glory' kind of emotion that you love. You love the attention and the bedazzled eyes settling on you as you strut down the catwalk with the latest threads adorning your fit physique. )

"Hello? Wake up, Rima!"

She snapped from her musings and focused her eyes back on her surroundings, noting the amused and worried glance of her dorm mate (Shiki had left, presumably to sleep elsewhere). Ruka touched her arm anxiously.

"What's wrong, Rima?" She asked gently, "You've been acting so strange lately…you're always spacing out…"

Mentioned space-y girl took the momentary pause to think. True…she had been drifting into dazes lately, but it was because she was contemplating. About her Song of the Night and it's surreal, captivating notes and her glamorous modeling career, and many other mundane things; like Shiki's hair and Shiki's amber-silver eyes that he drowned her mercilessly with –

Rima gave herself two resounding (mental) slaps. She was spacing off again.

"It's nothing!" She attempted a relaxed smile, waving her hands. Ruka looked at her disbelievingly, before reluctantly dropping the matter.

"So!" She perked up suddenly, "Where did you buy your Qipao, Rima? I bought mine in Shanghai with mother."

"Mine was a gift from an ardent admirer," Rima replied, trying and failing to suppress a cheesy grin. "Look, he even gave me a silk fan."

Ruka nodded appreciatively at her apparel – a serene and regal knee-length dress of white silk, lined with golden edges. Embroidery and brocade was China's pride, and it did not fail to show in the stitches that formed elegant butterfly images over the fabric. Rima snapped open her fan (her jade bangles clinked on her wrist), revealing strips of bamboo wood polished into a pure white hue, and a picture of a golden phoenix flying across the translucent white silk.

"Marvelous design," the long-haired vampire remarked, running a slender finger along the majestic phoenix. "Very regal." She twirled her own palace fan between her fingers and wistfully traced the outline of the weeping maiden.

They walked in companionable silence towards a stall selling food. The elder of the pair selected two sticks of fish balls and paid a few coins to the vendor. She held out a stick for her companion.

"My treat," Ruka smiled, and Rima graciously accepted the dimsun.

It was the annual Lunar New Year festival, and they walked past the bustling crowds of vampires. Children were shrieking in delight at the firecrackers while their parents frantically tried to calm them down. Aido had his arm slung over Kain's shoulder, studying the rules of the fishing game intently whilst Kaname and Ichijo sat on a bench across and watched them, evidently amused. Seiren was bargaining with another vampire, predator-like eyes fixed on a pretty purse clutched tightly in his hands.

Shiki sat cross-legged under the shade of a tree, gazing at the waning moon.

.x

**Chapter four: Palace Fan: End**

Happy Chinese new year in advance, everyone!! Haha. I totally suck at describing clothes without sounding cheesy, so apologies for the brief and confusing descriptions of the Qipaos and Tang-zhuangs. 8D Qi pao is a Chinese-style dress from Shanghai, where I currently live. It's called cheong-sam in Hongkong and Singapore, I think. It's very form-fitting and the more expensive, elegant ones are made of silk.

A palace fan is different from a folding fan.

Haha. Enough babbling. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! I know it isn't really romance-centric. But since Matsuri Hino doesn't really. Well. Develop their character thoroughly; I thought I might play around with a few things. Gushy-wushy-mushy stuff comes later.

**AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, WON'T YOU??**


	6. Chapter 5: Warmth

**Cerulean Palace**

**Chapter Five: Warmth**

.x

"Ha-ha!" Aido hollered gleefully, clutching a small water-filled plastic bag. "Kuran-sama, look! I caught three!"

Ichijo beamed.

Kaname inspected the makeshift fish tank dangling in front of him, noting with amusement that the goldfish were having staring competitions among themselves. "That's nice. What are you planning to do with these…?"

Aido cleared his throat importantly and punched the air with a fist.

"Eat them, of course!"

Chirp. Chirp.

"Hanabusa…" Cue an exasperated sigh.

Seiren tilted her head upwards. The sky was starting to lighten.

"Kuran-sama, it's time to leave."

.x

"Ahhh that was so fun!" Aido yawned in satisfaction, "Too bad we only have such a festival once a year…."

Ruka nodded remorsefully in agreement, climbing up the steps to their carriage. She hoisted the load-filled bags onto the rack above the seats. "Well, I've officially gone broke. Right, Rima?"

Mentioned girl muffled out a barely audible 'yeah', her belongings blocking her form from view. Ruka sweatdropped and helped her to lug the monstrous load onto the vehicle.

"Th-Thanks," Rima gasped, falling backwards onto her seat with a thump. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

The carriage started to move.

Shiki cracked open an eyelid.

"What the hell _did_ you two buy, anyway?" He asked, dreading the answer when their eyes began to sparkle with mischief. Ruka giggled shrilly, reminiscent of a banshee (not that Aido and Shiki were moronic enough to tell her that).

"Oh, you really want to know, Shiiiiki darrrling?" Ruka purred dangerously, causing him to back away further into his seat. Rima procured a small oblong atomizer from who-knew-where and pressed down hard, gleefully spraying him with a blast of overwhelming fragrance.

He spluttered, raising his arms up defensively. "H-help me, Aido!!"

His only rescuer available, however, was being held up. A maniacally giggling Ruka was attacking Aido with a tube of neon pink lipstick (Shiki suspected that she bought it for this purpose only, seeing how neither girl was ever the one for neon), swiping at his hair ("Get your talons off my precious hair, you loon!") and his cheeks ("Geroff!!! Ahhh!!!!!").

"Ahem."

The four stopped their struggle to stare at the glaring face on the other side of the small sliding panel. It was the horseman, evidently irritated at the racket they were making.

"We're almost there. Please refrain from making any unnecessary and distracting noises," he growled, before sliding the panel shut once more. Rima put away her perfume bottle sheepishly, muttering a soft 'gomen' to a flushed and panting Shiki. Ruka capped her lipstick and weakly handed a handkerchief to Aido, who snatched it from her, disgruntled.

There was an awkward silence. Rima played with the tips of her unruly braids while glancing out of the window.

_Screech!_

The carriage halted to a stop, causing the many, _many_, **_many_ **goods to fall out from the rack above.

_Shit._

.x

_Whirrr. Whirrrr._

_Click._

Rima set down the hairdryer on the edge of the sink and tossed her hair over her shoulders. The silky tresses flowed down her back, reminiscent of a silver-gold waterfall.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Splash._

She turned the tap on, splashing her face with the icy liquid.

There was a girl reflected in the mirror. Strands of soft-hued hair framed her face, with droplets of water trailing down her cheeks and her neck. Her pale white fingers traced the lush eyelashes coated with the cold tap water, freezing them into delicate crystals.

With a slight shake of her head, they shattered against the surface of the sink.

"Quit standing there. I need a shower too, yanno." Shiki said dully, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes. She stalked out of the bathroom and threw herself head-first onto her bed.

_Click. Splasshhh._

_Why am I always the one that's stuck with him?_ Rima thought morosely, rubbing her aching joints.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off into a light doze.

.x

She was awoken by something soft nuzzling the side of her face.

"Rima…Rima-rima-rima…" Shiki mumbled oddly, his warm breath ghosting over her cheek. Blood immediately rushed to her cheeks, staining them a pastel pink shade. She could smell the fresh fragrance of soap from him.

"….Get off me, Shiki…"

"But…I can't sleep."

She sat up reluctantly and faced him bleary-eyed. "Well…who told you to spend the entire day sleeping, then?"

"Eh….." A sheepish smile. "Can you…make me that weird solution that we used to drink when we couldn't sleep…?"

"……"

Rima reluctantly stumbled off the bed, dragging her feet towards a metal slide-door function. She lugged at the handle, to reveal….a capsule kitchen.

_A capsule kitchen, _Shiki thought in bewilderment. _Does Kaname-sama favour her above all the others?_

_His_ dorm room didn't have a capsule kitchen.

Commence sulking.

.x

"Here." Rima was holding a steaming mug of honey and milk in front of him, blowing slightly on the hot liquid. "Don't be an idiot and scald your tongue again."

Shiki stuck out his tongue childishly and gratefully accepted the beverage, before taking a small sip. The thick fragrance and taste brought back nostalgic childhood memories of a girl and a boy.

He remembered; a girl with light blonde locks that fell past her shoulders like a gold, silken waterfall. Her eyes sparkled like the cerulean gems embedded onto her crystal earrings, enchanting and mesmerizing.

She remembered; a boy with a mop chestnut hair, his good looks already beginning to show. His captivating silver eyes, a rarity amongst vampires, were nearly always half-lidded, giving off a sleepy aura.

She liked his eyes.

They were constant playmates, they remembered. They only had each other, after all.

She sat down on the bed beside him and stole a sip from the mug, interrupting his train of thoughts. He used his free hand to ruffle her hair fondly.

There was a warm silence.

Rima gazed out of her window, all the while leaning closer to Shiki, who was radiating welcoming warmth.

Snow was starting to fall.

Shiki continued to drink the liquid until there was no more left, staring contemplatively at the wall across the room. He set the empty mug on the floor, and felt something press onto his side.

Rima had fallen asleep, with her head leaning against his shoulder.

Silently, carefully, Shiki laid her back onto the bed and watched her snuggle into her pillow.

She lifted her eyelids for a moment to gaze fondly and sleepily at him, before closing her eyes once more.

The last thing she felt was something warm and moist pressed gently onto her cheek, as sleep took over her form.

.x

**Chapter Five: Warmth: End.**

Here comes the fluff. Like lawl. I'm just in a sentimental and mushy fluffy mood right now, so….acks. This is possibly the sappiest thing I've ever written.

Ehh. Not much, right?

…I suck at fluff, dunno if you guys are puking by now eh.. Gunna be focusing more on 'Shiki/Rima' on the next few chapters, rather than 'Shiki and Rima'…er, I'm not making any sense, am I?

Sigh.

**LEAVE A REVIEWWWWW.**


	7. Chapter 6: Troublesome

**Cerulean Palace**

**Chapter Six: Troublesome**

.x

When she woke up, he was already in the bathroom.

Rima blearily stood up from the bed and trudged across the room, tugging at the curtains to reveal the gloomy night sky. The gibbous moon was shadowed by the dark clouds looming overhead.

It was going to rain soon.

"Ah, you're awake." Shiki remarked, surprised. He stepped out of the bathroom in his uniform, the white blazer slung over his shoulders. "I thought you'd died in your sleep."

Rima turned from the window and flashed him a saccharine smile, before treading silently into the bathroom. She began to brush her teeth.

It was a typical Monday morning.

.x

Kaname Kuran sat at the end of the table, reading a newspaper while taking occasional sips from a mug of coffee. Next to him, Seiren quietly ate her breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, scanning the dining room for signs of mischief.

It was a rather peaceful morning for the Night Class.

Aido seemed subdued, for one. He chewed numbly on his bacon, eyes gazing blankly at the table, while the rest exchanged worried looks. Ruka glanced at him once, before lowering her gaze to her untouched breakfast.

"…I'm finished," she mumbled softly, and walked hurriedly out of the room.

Seiren arched her eyebrows thoughtfully.

.x

For the remainder of the morning, Aido was in a slump.

The Day Class girls noticed his depression, too.

When the Night Class strode out of the Moon Dormitory, they were quieter and less vivacious. A fever, perhaps, some girls whispered to each other, while the more objective girls shook their heads.

Idol-senpai was too healthy and _sparkly_ to have a fever, they nodded gravely.

The sheer mysteriousness of Idol-senpai's state left the girls scratching their heads, while the Night Class flounced away.

.x

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter._

Strokes of rainwater hit the windows like needles, shattering into water droplets that slid down the glassy surface.

Rima immersed herself in her script, studying the lines carefully. The Night Class's play would be held two months later during the annual Cross Academy parent-teacher conference, where the parents of both classes would attend and mingle with each other to chat about their children's grades.

Kaname Kuran was chosen as the narrator, simply because of a remark he made about being too busy to memorize lines. He scanned through the character roles and began to discuss with the drama instructor.

After a few minutes of silence broken by the occasionally rustle of a flipped page, a sheet of paper was handed out to every member in the classroom. Rima creased her eyebrows as she went through the list.

'…………………………………………

_Night Class Play: Sleeping Beauty_

_Roles: -_

_Director: Inoue Li_

_Narrator: Kuran Kaname_

_Princess L'Aurore: Toya Rima_

_Queen Hera: Soen Ruka_

_King Alixandre: Ichijo Takuma_

_(Wicked)Fairy Antoine: Aido Hanabusa_

_(Good)Fairy Mildred: Seiren_

_Prince Le Jour: Shiki Senri_

_Costumes and Props: Toya Rima, Soen Ruka, Seiren_

_Set Design: Kuran Kaname, Shiki Senri_

_Lighting, sound and effects: Aido Hanabusa, Ichijo Takuma_

_Stage Crew: Kain Akatsuki, Inoue Li_

…………………………………………'

Cue the appalled silence.

"Ah?!?!" Aido cried out ghastly, a deathly pale shade settling over his features. He rubbed his eyes furiously and re-read his role.

_Wicked **Fairy** Antoine: Hanabusa Aido_

Fairy.

**Fairy.**

**FAIRY.**

He was to play a _fairy_?!

Following his immaculate example, the entire class erupted into cries of anguish.

"**Inoue-sensei ----!!!!**"

.x

After being doused over by frigid threats from one conniving Kaname Kuran, they began to calm down.

Aido muttered darkly under his breath.

Ruka buried her head into her knees, the following words repeating like a mantra in her mind.

_Marry assistant dorm leader…marry assistant dorm leader…_

And thus, the chaotic and riotous practices commenced.

.x

"Aido! Speak louder! For heavens' sake, you're cursing her!! Look _evil _enough!"

"Try to look a bit more…dramatic, Seiren. Use feeling! Passion! And stop smiling like a senile old geezer, King Alixandre!! Your daughter is doomed to die on her sixteenth birthday, so wipe that grin off your face!"

"Good, Ruka. I _love_ that end-of-the-world expression you have on right now."

"Toya…can't you look a_ bit_ more enthusiastic about meeting the love of your miserable, pathetic life?"

…And on and on it went, for the next hour.

Rima had never felt this grateful for the divine intervention that presented itself in form of the dismissal bell, ringing in all of its shrilly glory.

Everyone made haste for the door, leaving a haggardly-looking Inoue Li-sensei behind to clear up the mess.

.x

A few uneventful weeks sailed past, with their drama instructor drilling the lines and movements into their heads. During their first official rehearsal, they successfully went through the first few scenes without Aido uttering a word of complaint.

Finally, it was Rima's turn to step up.

She kneeled at the center of the room, looking into an imaginary stream as she undid her pigtails. The golden locks of hair tumbled down her neck and flowed freely over her shoulders.

"If only," she recited in a mournful tone, "The sweetest man would come up to me, and say that he loved me." She scooped up her imaginary dress and stood up gracefully, gazing into the imaginary distance.

Shiki stepped out from a curtain, silently walking towards the same imaginary stream. He stopped a few good inches away from Rima, before placing a hand over his heart.

"Ah, beautiful maiden!" he used his most princely voice, trying his best to ignore the titters surrounding him. "Is that her I see? She who fate binds me close yet far, finally appearing before me?"

Rima widened her eyes theatrically and spun her head around, her gaze meeting Shiki's. She took a few small steps back, hesitantly shying away from his eyes.

"M-my dear sir," she said shakily, barely suppressing the urge to rip her hair out, "Did the gatemen not forbid you to enter these grounds, where I have been held a prisoner by my father?"

He chuckled warmly, and Rima willed a blush onto her cheeks.

He strode forward daringly, capturing a pale hand into the warmth of his palm. His skin tingled at the proximity of their touch.

"My dear Princess; mere gatemen cannot stop fate, who has bound me to you," Shiki said, pressing his lips onto the back of her hand. Her heart involuntarily skipped a beat.

"Dance with me!" He continued with forced gusto, inner self screaming curses at the smirking director.

_Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring!!_

"Cut!" Inoue Li motioned for them to stop and gave everyone a satisfied beam. "Good job today! Be sure to keep up the progress!"

"Class dismissed."

They filed out of the doors exhaustedly, and upon stepping out of the building, they began to complain at the top of their voices all the way back to the Moon Dormitory. (Save for Kaname and Ichijo, of course, for reasons so blindingly obvious that even Ichijo's blinding smile couldn't compare.)

.x

Seiren carefully inserted the thread into the eye of the needle.

As a member of the Costumes and Props crew, she was in charge of making the outfits, along with Rima. Ruka was muttering into her cell phone, presumably ordering the fabrics and materials needed.

She carefully pieced the two satin cloths together and began sewing the bodice for the princess's gown. The machine trembled slightly under her touch.

Rima glanced at the measurements that Ruka took down the day before, cutting out pieces of wine red silk. She worked her way vigorously through the glossy fabric and handed the cutouts to Seiren after she was done.

.x

Meanwhile, the Chairman was penning a stack of invitations to the Night Class parents.

He sealed the last envelope cheerfully and tossed it on top of the mound of letters.

"Yuki!"

The sound of hurried footsteps rang noisily along the hallway. A moment later, the door burst open, and Yuki came barreling into the office.

"Help me take these to the Post Office, will you?" He held out the stack of envelopes, passing it to her.

She replied with a salute, and gleefully rushed out of the room.

.x

**Chapter Six: Troublesome: End.**

What possessed me to write a play into this fic?

Really, I have no idea. But what the hell. Sleeping Beauty. xP Lol. Tweaked a few parts…not following the exact plot of Disney. But Disney wasn't exactly the original creator, neh?

Came up with the names myself, except for the names L'Aurore and Le Jour…those names were from the original sleeping beauty story, and were the names of the Princess's and Prince's kids. Haha. The names all sound so weird…-O- Decided to spare Aido from a girl's name and gave his character the name Antoine (An-twahn). And…who can imagine Seiren in a fairy skirt? I CAN. Muhaha. –whistles innocently-

On a sadder note…the VK forums are down!! DD:

Leave a **Leave a** **LEAVE A**

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 7: Prelude to Everything

**Cerulean Palace**

**Chapter Seven: Prelude to Everything**

.x

A willowy woman stood by the window ledge, wistfully gazing at the winter scenery. Her warm breast misted over the glass surface.

"Toya-sama, there is a letter from Cross Academy."

She did not turn around to face the servant.

"Leave it on my table."

She heard the sound of shuffling footsteps, and the door to her study being quietly shut.

Toya Reiko glided across the floor, her graceful movements reminiscent of a swan. She picked up the envelope curiously.

.x

'Dear Mrs. Shiki,

You are cordially invited to join Cross Academy's Annual Parent-Teacher Conference cum Concert, performed by the prestigious Night Class and Day Class students.

The concert will be held on the twentieth of March, in Cross Academy's ballroom. Signs will be put up at various places to direct you there, should you happen to be lost.

If you are attending, please send a reply as soon as possible, so that seat reservations can be made immediately.

Thank you for your co-operation.

With best regards,

Chairman Cross ♥'

She looked up from the invitation and exchanged glances with the other two women in the room.

"Well, why not?" Reiko spoke up at last, setting her glass of white wine on the polished wooden surface of the table. "Don't you want to see your children performing, Rie, Mikoto-san?"

The tall brunette addressed as Mikoto shrugged slightly, before withdrawing a pen from her handbag. "I would like to see how Ruka is doing in school."

Reiko beamed.

Shiki Rie brushed a few toffee-hued strands from her face as she penned down a reply to the Chairman. Beside her, Mikoto and Reiko were sealing up their replies in a fresh new envelope.

.x

_March 20_

Limousine after limousine and sport car after sport car poured through Cross Academy's gates.

Aido gulped, looking down at the entrance from a window in the ballroom. He could see his father's silver-blonde head chatting merrily with Akatsuki's mother, escorting her into the building.

"Aido! Hurry up and change into your costume!"

He was _so_ going to die of embarrassment.

.x

Rima meticulously swept a cosmetic brush over her cheeks, blending the rosy blush seamlessly over her foundation. She put down the compact and picked up a mascara wand.

Seiren and Ruka had finished their makeup, and were busy assisting the clueless males.

"Hold still," Ruka commanded, narrowing her eyes into calculating slits. She carefully spread a jade-blue shadow over Aido's eyelids, blending it gently with her fingertips.

On their left, Seiren was dusting Ichijo's face with loose powder. He squirmed in his seat, wrinkling his nose as the brush flew rapidly over his face.

Being a supermodel, Shiki had first-hand experience with cosmetics, and therefore did not require much assistance. He lined his eyes expertly with liquid eyeliner and swept on some translucent eye shadow, before applying Vaseline to his lips.

He moved over to help Rima with her French braid.

"Stop fidgeting," he intoned blandly, combing his fingers through her silky tresses. He took a section of her hair and began braiding the challenging hairstyle, ignoring the smirks thrown in his direction.

.x

Chairman Cross appeared at the waiting room's door, smiling heartily.

"Night Class students! It's time for your play!"

.x

Kaname stepped out from behind the red curtains, and the entire ballroom fell silent.

He walked to the side of the stage.

"Once, long ago, there was a king and a queen. They longed for a daughter of their own; and were finally blessed with one."

"Their daughter's birth was a celebration," he continued, as the curtains began to draw apart. "They invited everyone in the kingdom to celebrate the christening of Princess L'Aurore."

The curtains were fully apart.

The audience began murmuring amongst themselves, gazing in wonderment at the stage.

A beautiful Queen sat on her throne, her soft blonde waves cascading down her shoulders. The gown of azure silk wrapped around her willowy figure gave her an aura of womanly wisdom.

She wore the gentlest smile on her face.

Beside her, the King sat, his chiseled features impassive but his eyes gleaming with joy. He was a vision of majesty, in his regal golden robes and crown of glistening sapphires.

They watched as person after person (the Day Class 'prop' students) placed their gifts around L'Aurore's cradle and walked away.

.x

A fairy entered the stage.

(A minor part of the audience that consisted of only two members burst out into guffaws).

"Welcome, Mildred!" the King boomed heartily, a charming smile leaking from the corner of his lips. "My wife and I are glad to see you in good shape!"

The fairy Mildred rolled her eyes theatrically and placed her hands on her hips.

She took the word '_sparkly_' to new levels, with her extremely glittery eye makeup and rose pink tutu that seemed to shimmer uncontrollably. (The pair of shiny butterfly wings that was attached to her back didn't help much, either.)

Backstage, Aido stuffed his entire fist into his mouth in an effort to keep himself from laughing.

Mildred flounced over to the cradle and peeked curiously inside, before smiling. She opened her mouth to bless the child, but was interrupted by a loud yell.

The audience swerved their heads from the sparkling fairy.

"Hera! Alixandre!" The newcomer hollered, glaring evilly at the King and the Queen. "You forgot to invite meeee!!! How could you?!"

A stunned silence ensued, as everyone took in the disgruntled male's appearance.

He was clad in ballet tights made from rich turquoise velvet, along with an eccentric golden top with puffy sleeves. His eyes were dramatically highlighted in a jade-blue shade that matched his tights. A pair of dragonfly wings was attached to his back.

Rie choked on her spit as three vertical blue lines appeared on her forehead.

Aido Senior's eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Hana…" he stuttered, eyebrows twitching. _"Hanabusa?!"_

.x

Queen Hera continued to smile serenely.

"Ah, Antoine," she remarked casually, as if she was just commenting about the weather, "What a lovely ensemble you've worn today! But I don't recall having invited you here."

Antoine pulled at his hair. "That's just the point, you fool!! You're supposed to invite me!"

Hera arched her eyebrows delicately.

"Be quiet, moron," Mildred snapped, "Some people are trying to bless the princess properly."

Said moron narrowed his eyes into tiny, cat-like slits.

"Oh, no, you won't," he muttered menacingly, and stormed towards the cradle. His wings flapped comically behind him.

"L'Aurore!" he shouted, raising his hands dramatically. "You shall grow up as an ugly, disgusting, bird-brained and perverted girl!!"

"No!!" Mildred shrieked, frantically waving her arms in the air. "You'll become the most beautiful girl known! You'll be sweet, kind, caring, pure, innocent, lovely and intelligent!! You will!"

The audience sweatdropped as one.

The two opposing fairies glared hostilely at each other, the tension in the air increasing by every second.

Finally, Antoine smirked.

"Fine," he spat out, "L'Aurore will grow to be a beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, pure, innocent, lovely and intelligent girl. But!" he paused for effect, rubbing his hands together.

"On her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel, and…**die.**"

After the fatal word was uttered, Antoine laughed merrily and skipped away from the scene.

Alixandre smiled calmly at the remaining fairy.

"Do something, Mildred?"

"… …" She remained silent, before saying, "…I can't fully counter such a powerful curse."

His smile stiffened.

"You…_what_?"

Hera clutched her hand over mouth.

"But I can do something else to save the princess!" Mildred added hastily, waving her hands over the wooden cradle to cast another spell.

"L'Aurore! You will prick your finger on a spinning wheel on your sixteenth birthday, but you will not die – simply fall into a deep slumber."

"Only by your true love's kiss, shall you awaken."

The curtains drew close to an earsplitting applause.

.x

Kaname cleared his throat.

"Soon after that, King Alixandre ordered every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burned. He hid his daughter in a nearby forest with the fairy Mildred."

"L'Aurore grew up to be a beautiful, kind-hearted and bright girl. She was hidden from the outside world, with the knowledge that her father only wanted her to be safe. And from what, she did not know."

"Fifteen years passed in the blink of an eye. It would be L'Aurore's birthday soon, and Mildred sent her out of their quaint cottage to gather some fresh flowers."

The curtains drew open once more.

.x

The scene of the ballroom had been removed, and was replaced by one of nature – a still brook, swaying willow trees and lavenders.

A girl with braided hair walked serenely into the portrait, carrying a flower basket with her. She knelt by the stream and collected the flowers from the ground.

Despite only wearing a plain white dress, L'Aurore was breathtaking. Strands of light blonde hair fell into her dreamy azure eyes, but she did nothing to brush them away.

The audience was spellbound.

She set the wicker basket on the ground and peered into her reflection in the stream, speaking for the first time

"If only," her clear voice rang out mournfully, "The sweetest man would say that he loved me." She shook her head and smiled wistfully at the distance. "I guess I'd better stop reading those romance novels that Mildred keeps around."

She swept her dress off the ground and stood up.

"Ah, beautiful maiden!" a deep voice resounded behind her.

L'Aurore widened her eyes and swerved her head backwards, her gaze colliding with mesmerizing silver orbs.

The handsome stranger continued to speak. "Are you the one that fate has bound me to?"

He thrust a foot forward daringly.

She pressed a hand to her cheek and stepped behind shyly.

"M-My dear sir…I believe you are mistaken," she said softly, averting her gaze. "My fate is to simply remain in the woods."

Pause.

"Le Jour."

"…?"

"Call me Le Jour."

"Ah…alright…" Hesitancy filled L'Aurore's voice for a brief moment. "I am L'Aurore."

Le Jour chuckled warmly, and reached out for her palm. Her head jolted upwards in surprise.

"L'Aurore, Le Jour," he whispered, encompassing her fingers in warmth. "Dawn and the day. There is no day without a dawn, L'Aurore. _You_ are the one I've been searching for."

She flushed pink as he bent his head downwards and pressed his lips onto the back of her hand, letting it linger there.

"Dance with me," Le Jour murmured, grasping her other hand. He led her through a flow of dips and twists and turns, an arm circled around her thin waist. L'Aurore twirled herself giddily around him, laughing merrily.

For an instant, no one dared to breathe.

.x

Sitting in the front row, Reiko barely suppressed the wide smile stretching across her face. Beside her, Rie was snapping photographs like a madwoman, bouncing slightly in her seat.

Their children were _so _cute.

Who knew that Rimacchi could act so flawlessly? Reiko thought, the smile finally breaking free from its restraints. _And Senri-kun, too. He always looked so bored. _

Someone nudged her from the side.

"Rima-chan looks splendid tonight," Aido Keisuke whispered, having finally gotten over his son's embarrassing moment. "And she's acting wonderfully! Have you ever trained her professionally, Reiko?"

Reiko shook her head. "No, I haven't. But," she paused, looking at her daughter's animated face, "I plan to start, over the summer break, along with Senri-kun. Would you like Hanabusa-kun to join? He does seem to have the talent…"

Keisuke's smile froze in place, a trail of cold sweat running down his neck.

The audience burst into applause as the two people on the stage pressed their lips together, winding their arms tightly around each other. Rie squealed unabashedly.

"Reiko-Reiko-Reiko!!!" She shrieked, clutching her camera starry-eyed. "I caught the picture!!"

Reiko clasped her hands girlishly and began squealing over the digital camera picture with Rie, while Keisuke sweatdropped.

.x

Back at the waiting room, Seiren was furiously swiping the heavy makeup off her face, chucking bucket loads of cotton pieces and tissue into the over-stuffed trash bin. She had changed out of her repulsing fairy suit earlier and tossed her play script into a juice blender.

The melodious sound of the machine grinding the paper to inedible mush almost made her cackle, had Kain not been present in the room at the moment.

"…You loon…"

"…Shut up."

.x

Meanwhile, Shiki was battling Aido, while Rima lay unmoving on the ground.

"Hyah!!" Aido cried, thrusting his neon pink staff towards Shiki's chest.

He missed.

"Curse you, Le Jour!"

Shiki stuck his tongue out and aimed his sword suspiciously at the place just above his opponent's crotch. Aido whelped and shielded his sacred spot with his hands.

Currents of laughter shook amongst the audience, for what was once a slightly serious play had somehow turned into a comedy.

Even Keisuke was chuckling away.

"NOO!!!!"

With a dramatic cry, Aido fell to the hardwood floor of the stage, limbs sticking out in flexible and acrobatic positions. He writhed pathetically until the feeble movements finally subsided.

Shiki smiled triumphantly.

The audience cheered.

.x

The play ended in a climatic kiss as the Princess woke up. Rima bowed towards the audience with Shiki and Aido, before hurriedly exiting.

The constant flashes from the front row were starting to annoy her.

.x

Rie and Reiko waited patiently for their children outside the ballroom, clutching report cards in their hands. Rie was the first to spot a flash of gold and chestnut mingled in the crowd.

"Senri!!" She waved her hands in the air. "Over here!"

Shiki cursed silently and dragged Rima over with him.

"…Hi. Mother."

Rie smacked her son on the head.

"Silly boy," she chided, holding out the report card for him. "You haven't talked to your darling mother for so long, and this is how you greet her when you finally see her?"

"…Hmph."

Shiki snatched over the sheet of paper, scanned it once, before tossing it back to Rie. "I'm heading back to the dorms. Hurry up, Rima."

Rima retrieved her camera from her mother, and let Shiki pull her back to the Moon Dormitory.

.x

"Night."

"Good night."

"...I can't sleep."

"...Me neither."

The two pajama-clad forms lay on the bed, minds wandering to the previous events.

Rima blushed.

They'd gone through those particular scenes under the scrutiny of Inoue-sensei for many, many times – he'd long since drilled into them that it wasn't Rima and Shiki out there; it was L'Aurore and Le Jour. So they had no reason to be embarrassed at all.

L'Aurore and Le Jour.

Rima, and Shiki.

What was the difference, really? Rima mused at the thought-provoking question. L'Aurore was haplessly in love with Le Jour.

Rima was haplessly in love with Shiki.

Her cheeks burned at the silent confession.

She was haplessly in love with Shiki. That was why even though she desperately tried to pretend that they were really Le Jour and L'Aurore, she – Rima – couldn't help but tremble against his warm lips. She was helpless under his intense gaze when he pressed his mouth onto hers, the gentle pressure drawing butterflies in her stomach.

She had seen the conniving glint in Kaname-sama's eyes, and at once she knew that it was a conspiracy to set them up.

Rima gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully.

.x

Shiki glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She had a contemplative expression on her face, a finger slowly grazing over her mouth.

His eyes narrowed hungrily, following the finger's movement over the succulent-looking lips. For the previous weeks, he'd barely restrained himself from taking it further with her – especially since everyone else was watching them.

She was always so soft and sweet.

It was everything he could do to not press her delicious form against a wall and kiss her senseless, to have her moan and writhe under him as he took what was _rightfully_ his. His eyes darkened with lust as he pictured her baring her neck seductively, inviting his fangs to pierce the creamy white skin. He could see himself combing his fingers through the silky expanse of her hair as he trailed his tongue down her throat, and…

"Shiki? Are you alright?"

Rima's voice interrupted him from his fantasies.

He let out a husky groan and pulled her over to his side of the bed, pressing his body flush against hers. There was no one to see, no one to hear, no one else in the room, it was a perfect scenario he'd been picturing for such a long time –

He wanted her _now_.

She let out a gasp of surprise as he cupped her face and crushed his lips fiercely onto hers. He panted and groaned as he continued to kiss her hungrily, overcome with fits of passion and lust. Her lips were sweet and intoxicating, and the intense friction between them even more so; Shiki suddenly found himself on top of her, pressing her lithe form onto the bed.

Rima moaned softly, all coherent thoughts thrown out of the bedroom window as he dragged his tongue seductively over her swollen lips. That was all the warning she had before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her thoroughly. He teased her tongue, probing and licking sensitive spots that had her mind reeling in pleasure, while he crushed his lips once more onto her swollen ones, rubbing and sucking mercilessly on the bruised flesh.

And he withdrew reluctantly, panting for breath.

.x

**Chapter Seven: Prelude to Everything: End**

Okay first off, I'm not extremely happy with this chapter. I guess it's kinda rushed. But uh if I try to look it from Shiki's point of view – come on, he's liked this girl for Ages, and prolly couldn't control himself any longer – then I guess it's not that bad.

But. Still.

I didn't really want to d**r**ag the b**e**ginning of this story for too long. Se**v**en chapters **i**s enough for a pr**e**lude, dontcha think?

Heh. So I stuffed everything into one chapter. –scratches head– I feel guilty now, but I **w**on't regret doing this…probably….

Anyways, if you're curious to why I used L'Aurore and Le Jour and Mildred etc instead of Rima and Shiki and Seiren etc for a portion of the play, it's because…uh…I can't remember why, but I think it's because it wouldn't sound so unnatural and and and it's more the audience's point of view. Yeahh.

So…

Please **R**eview. Pl**e**ase Re**v**iew. Please Rev**i**ew. Revi**e**w. Review. Revie**w**. Review….

Subliminal message? What are you talking about? –smile-


	9. Chapter 8: Pleasure and Business

**Cerulean Palace**

**Chapter Eight: Don't Mix Business with Pleasure**

.x

For the entire of the next day, Rima avoided Shiki.

He sighed as he caught a few strands of blonde hair vanishing around a dark corridor. Perhaps he _had _been too forward with her the previous night, catching her completely off guard, but –

He won't regret what he did…would he?

Shiki punched the wall of the corridor in a frustrated manner, the crème-toned cement cracking slightly under brute force.

He wasn't used to this uncertain solitude.

.x

Rima lied down under the shade of a tree, arms spread across the grassy surface. The sky had long since faded into an azure blue hue, rays of sunlight striking and basking the ground in warmth.

A drowsy wind flickered by.

It was a picturesque spring morning.

Rima began slathering on SPF 50 sunscreen, evening the thick goop over her skin. She was determined to stay out in the bright sunshine, if it meant not seeing Shiki.

Shiki.

Her heart hammered against her chest, and she gave herself two resonant slaps.

Here she was, under the dark shade of a tree, hiding from the very same person invading her thoughts.

Wasn't this just – perfectly – pathetic? Rima exhaled, capping the bottle of sunscreen and sliding it into her pocket.

She could remember –

The hot, rapid breaths that fanned over her face.

The relentless and searing lips, pressed harshly on top of hers.

And –

She could remember the intense gaze of silver eyes that had her insides burning and her skin tingling, as he continued to kiss her until her breathing was husky and her throat was hoarse.

Rima shut her eyes and let the crimson flush spread across her entire form.

.x

"…Get lost."

She lifted an eyelid, staring at the ominous shadow with displeasure.

"What do _you_ want?" She drawled sardonically.

Zero glowered at her, mauve irises flashing with abhorrence.

"Night Class students are not allowed outside of the Moon Dormitory before the Day Class's curfew," he sneered, fingers tightening around the handle of his firearm. "Get back to where you belong, _vampire_."

Rima hardened her stare.

"Make me," she taunted him, the contemptuous feeling in her chest growing with every passing second. "Like I give a damn about what you say."

Zero snarled.

He balled his fingers into a fist and punched the bark of the tree, flakes of peeled wood fluttering onto the grass.

Rima wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"……."

The air around them darkened with animosity.

.x

"Oi, you."

Zero swerved his glare from Rima, meeting the slanted silver eyes of Shiki.

"The chairman is looking for you." He pointed lazily at the building in the distance, yawning. "He was screaming something about Maria Kurenai…"

Zero left immediately.

Silence.

……

"Aren't you going back to the dorms?" Shiki furrowed his eyebrows. "…Don't tell me you're going to sleep here…"

"I…I am."

He stared down at her defiantly. "No, you won't."

Rima swiftly ducked her head.

She was going to stay here, with the gentle wind caressing her cheeks, and the dandelion seeds drifting serenely over her shoulders. She was going to stay here until Aido saw it fit to have Shiki in his room once more; she was going to wait, wait, and wait until the looming shadow in front of her disappeared.

And it didn't.

.x

Instead, they were called to a mission, along with Ruka and Aido – to track down and capture a group of rebellious vampires hiding in a labyrinth-like alley.

"Shouldn't be much of a problem," Aido yawned loudly, destroying a rickety brick wall with his heavy footwear. Ruka shrugged nonchalantly and swept her fingernails over the second slab of granite blocking their path.

It shattered instantaneously.

Aido whistled.

"Now...all we have is this, I suppose?" Shiki interrupted, scanning the forked pathway laid out before them.

"Let's split, then."

.x

A bead of sweat trickled down Rima's neck.

Shiki was standing too close to her.

Ruka bid adieu and followed Aido into the left fork, while they treaded warily into the right junction. Silver cobwebs and fissures decorated the narrow walls in a manner that reminded Rima of a horror movie she'd once seen when she was younger – five, perhaps?

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Tmp. Tmp._

_Hiss._

She stopped abruptly in her tracks, sensitive ears pricking up at the sudden noises.

Shiki placed his hand protectively on her left shoulder and stepped in front, peering intensely into the hollow darkness. He could make out the silhouette of a door just a few meters before them, heavily bolted with rusted chains.

He bit his index finger. Blood oozed out of the cut and struck the dull metal viciously, crushing it into dust.

.x

The door swung open, revealing a…sink.

Rima lifted her eyebrows skeptically, running her thumb over the cracked white ceramic. It came in contact with something warm and sticky.

She sniffed the stain tentatively, throat tightening at the scent of fresh blood.

Their target had been here just moments ago.

.x

Aido slammed his fist onto the brick wall, letting out a growl of frustration.

Ruka gritted her teeth.

They had reached _yet_ another dead end.

"What is _with _this_ fucking_ place?!" Aido swore, glaring contemptuously at the sturdy brick wall. He stormed out of the passageway and into another, blaring curses along the way.

They've had enough of this nonsense!

Ruka blasted a colossal string of holes into the domino-like walls, seething with fury. She stomped through the rubble and debris with Aido hot at her heels, towards the glimmer of light at the other end.

They were going to slaughter the rogue vampires for putting them through this agony.

Definitely.

.x

Rima instinctively slapped her hands over her ears when she heard the earsplitting explosion.

Shiki, however, was unaffected.

"It's Ruka," he nodded knowingly, eyes averted to the side of his head. "Let's concentrate on making progress with…this."

"Sure."

Rima took in the smell of the blood, mind registering the scent robotically. Her nose sharpened as she inhaled a few more times.

_Left_, her mind whispered.

She examined that spot closer, grazing her fingers over the stone wall.

.x

The revolting stench of decomposed corpses filled the new corridor, drifting into their noses.

Ruka twitched.

"Stop playing stupid pranks," she said menacingly, her voice echoing around the room, "We'll find you."

Cough.

She swerved her head to the side, meeting the bloodshot gaze of a brunette vampire, his face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Well…I wasn't expecting you to arrive here this fast – will you please let go of me?"

Aido's eyes scorched with intensity, fingers enclosed tightly over the pale neck. Then –

Splatter.

He threw the dead body aside in disgust.

"That's one down," Ruka remarked, clapping her hands gleefully.

.x

Rima slid her finger into a small fissure on the wall, and flicked the hidden switch. The sink trembled.

And it fell apart.

Shiki kicked away the bits of broken ceramic, stepping into the man-sized cavity that presented itself before them and groaning when he saw three crossroads in front.

He really, **really**, **_really_** detested labyrinths.

.x

Of course, the streak of fresh blood and muddy footprints trailing across the left corridor wasn't exactly subtle.

That made their job much easier.

"Come on," he urged, clasping Rima's hand and pulling her across the passageway. The delectable fragrance of blood was infusing his senses, causing his lips to tingle with anticipation.

He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins as he sped down the path with inhumane swiftness.

.x

**Chapter Eight: Don't Mix Business with Pleasure: End**

…And another twist of events. :S Argh. I can't seem to focus on one topic. :X I keep jumping from scenario to scenario.

Ah, well. This is what you get with an author like me. 8D Oh, well.

Sorry if this chapter took longer. Blame the sudden load of homework. Will most prolly be loaded with more hw these days, so try not to expect a quickish update. Apologies!

Please review


End file.
